Kisa Atlas
by anmlhp
Summary: Seventeen Kisa Atlas sees herself as her parents 'groomed dog'. So to rebel from her parent's wishes, she calls herself an orphan, rejects most of the lessons they've procured for her, and is loud and obnoxious. But there's something that keeps tugging at her. After a series of events, she's whisked away to the world of One Piece, and to a life only she could dream of.
1. Attention: Update

Hey, to my fellow readers. I'm so happy you chose to read my fanfic but at the moment its under some serious editing. Go ahead and read it if you want to but when the editing is over, the story will change a bit. For those who do decide to read my book, or to those who are reviewing my story, please comment if there's anything you'd thought was cutting out on the story or if you have any suggestions to make the story better. Also, a pet peeve of mine is grammar so if you see any mistakes,** please** tell me. Thanks!


	2. Kisa

An average sized, curly brown mass of hair was curled up in the corner of her room. Her blue eyes swam across the pages of her newest find. Seventeen year old Kisa Atlas was basically a normal girl; she reads books in her room and was somewhat of a clutz. The only thing not very normal about her was her personality. She was uncharacteristically loud and headstrong, very unlike her parents; at least that is what she is told.

People found Kisa to be a good person most of the time but everyone avoided her for one reason-she wouldn't tell a lie. She was brutally honest. In her freshman year, she made a senior boy cry because she told him off. Ya sure, that senior boy was really rude, but he didn't deserve the things Kisa called him.

Kisa had a right to though, at least in her mind. She was abandoned by her parents when she was too young to remember and now that she's older, everyone is encouraging her to be more like them. I bet they don't even know my parents.

So now she's cuddled in her corner with her only friends; books and manga. She knew she should be outside, making real friends but she couldn't put any of them down, they were just too much fun! She loved the characters and the worlds and how they just seemed better. She really wished she could be in their worlds, fighting bad guys, instead of being here, on this boring Earth, living the life of an orphan and forced to be someone she didn't want to be.

"Kisa Atlas!" yelled a screeching Alba. "Get down here now!"

"Argh," Kisa grumbled in annoyance, closing her book. Probably more chores and lessons. Kisa thought as she got up.

As Kisa left the comforts of her books, she looked back on her life. When she was younger, Kisa led a gang of kids in the area, jumping fences and fighting wild animals. But one incident ruined Kisa's life. While her friends and her were fighting a really vicious dog who had attacked a smaller kid, it's owner found them and beat them all up. Then he set his dog on them. While Kisa was all ready to fight with her friends, they kept pushing her away and telling her, "Run!" Kisa wouldn't run but couldn't fight because her friends were holding her back, so by the time the police arrived, many of her friends were torn up and close to death. All she remembered was the tears and pain.

Kisa rarely talks to them any more but being in the same high school with them didn't help either. They sometimes found themselves in the same places, like fencing and physics club, and grudged along for awhile. But after a couple of days, they couldn't help but hang together. Kisa estranged herself from the group but they'd intentionally find a way to catch her after school and steal her away from her daily tasks.

The tasks they pulled her away from were learning the basics of college mathematics and world languages. That was freshman year. Alba, her caretaker, told her that her parents put aside the money for her to do these things, so she can grow up to be a success. Kisa saw her parents generous benefaction as them 'grooming their prized dog'.

Kisa knew that she wasn't an orphan. Her parents were alive, but they lived lives away from her, never really treating her as their daughter. Suko and Kilah Atlas were the two up and coming business moguls of the future. They had their grubby fingers in everything; retail, hospitality, technology, international construction, bio weapons; everything. And they were 'grooming' Kisa for the family business so that when she turned eighteen, she could join them.

She never wanted that life and made it apparent to everyone who knew her. Kisa knew saying she was an orphan was a lie, but it seemed like it was the truth. It felt right.

Kisa closed the door to her room and looked down over the balcony to the ground floor, where her white haired, cranky caretaker stood stomping her foot in annoyance. To Alba's left, a rusty pail and mop teetered on two wheels.

On top of all the lessons and schoolwork and activities, Alba had Kisa do the chores around the house. Alba said it was building character and would pay off in the end, but Kisa knew that Alba's definition of caretaker was having a cushy job and not having to do anything.

"Alba." Kisa said quietly, stepping off the last couple of steps.

"Oh goodness, Kisa, what took you so long?" Alba said, wearing a gross grimace on her face.

Kisa looked up to her third floor flat thinking how she could've been any faster. "I apologize Alba. I must have lost track of time."

"That you did," Alba grumbled. "Now, mop this floor and clean the curtains then get to the ballroom."

Another thing Kisa abhorred above all the rest was the dance lessons. Madem Kuzo was her teacher and was even worse than Alba. Kisa had once broken her ankle and bruised her hip during a practice, but Kuzo refused to allow Kisa to stop. By the end of the three hour practice, Kisa's eyes were red and her whole right leg was purple and on the verge of blue. When Kisa went to the doctor the next day, she was instructed to tell him it was an accident during P.E. Coach Natalie was fired the next day.

Kisa picked up the mop and pail and began to clean the floors. When Alba saw that Kisa was doing as she was told, she turned to leave and said, "Kisa I want to be able to see my face in these floors by the time you're done. You remember who is joining us this weekend."

She remembered instantly and grimaced at the thought. Kisa's parents were staying with them this weekend. Kisa now understood why the chores were piling on. Alba usually let the place get somewhat dirty when it was just her and Kisa, but when Kisa's parents told her they were coming, she had Kisa clean everything until it sparkled.

Kisa's parents didn't pay any attention to her when she was younger, but now that she was old enough to be their business partner, they come checking up on her nearly every month. These visits would turn into formal business meetings where they would quiz Kisa on the dealings of the company. Kisa ran through all the questions she could think her parents would ask until she had finished her chores. Alba re-entered the room with a beautiful ball gown in her arms. "Madem Kuzo said she wanted you to wear this during practice," Alba said, holding up the ball gown for Kisa. Alba was a tad shorter than Kisa, but what she lost in shortness Alba made up for in loudness. Kisa recalled many times when Alba's voice overwhelmed Kisa's brashness.

The gown was a dark blue tutu with a golden, curved line running along it's side. It looked beautiful but to Kisa, it was her next test. In a week, Kisa would be presented to Juilliard not as a student but as a guest performer for an upcoming show. After she would be accepted, Kisa would perform in the show making her debut. Not only would she become a pre madonna, but her family would now have access to the respect and prestige of the Russian ballet audience. Among them would be the newest president of Russia and his influence over the controversial bioweapon program his country was running.

Kisa's life was about to turn on it's head. She would be traveling and dealing with important leaders, creating an even larger business empire for her parent's legacy.

Kisa snagged the dress from Alba's arms and walked into the nearest room to change. When she came out, she looked like a vision of beauty. The dress was ordered a size smaller so Kisa would stand out above the rest. The body of the dress pressed against her chest and stomach, making her very uncomfortable. Kisa wasn't overweight but she wasn't supermodel skinny either. As she walked across the open space between her and the ballroom, it became apparent to Kisa that this dress couldn't even fit a supermodel snuggly.

Madem Kuzo took Kisa though her audition and practiced her performance. Kuzo was unnaturally kind to Kisa today, leading her through steps and even encouraging her after practice. Kisa became worried.

"Kuzo, is something wrong." Kisa asked. Kisa realized that she was genuinely worried about Kuzo. Even though Kuzo was still horrible, she did have her good points. Kisa sometimes missed practices and at first Kuzo would blow her top but when Kisa told her she was with her friends, Kuzo brushed it off. Kuzo was always reminding Kisa that relationships come above everything else.

"No, Kisa I'm fine," Kuzo said with a tint of annoyance. Kisa pulled back and was about to leave when Kuzo grabbed Kisa's arm and pulled her back. "Kisa, no matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know you are an amazing person." Kuzo paused for a moment, looking intensely into Kisa's eyes, then released her grip on Kisa's arm and left the ballroom, leaving Kisa in a state of disbelief. Kuzo had always been an angry old ballet teacher, who wanted nothing but to teach and leave.

Kisa smiled at her teacher's notion and thought upon its meaning. Tomorrow would define what her life would become.

And who would be in control.


	3. Growing Eighteen

Kisa woke to the sunrise, like she always did, stretching her arms over her head. Today's the day, she thought, the day she turned eighteen and joined the rest of the world. As she thought about the impending doom that was going to crash upon her this evening, she felt a bit of excitement form in the pit of her stomach.

Even though she complained and ranted on and on about being forced into the business, Kisa was genuinely excited. She was about to join her parents in their lives, getting to know them and hopefully they could become a happy family again, just like the old days. Kisa's only memories of an actual family were from when she was a child. She only remembers small fragments from those days, but all of them were happy. Even her father smiled.

Kisa pushed away those thoughts and looked out her window to the sun's golden rays and closed her eyes to its light. But, a small thunk on her window's glass forced her eyes open again. As she sat on her bed, dumbfounded, a stone pegged against her glass. Kisa pushed herself off her bed and onto the protruding windowsill. Three stories down on the ground, a group of seven sixteen and seventeen year olds stood in warm sweaters and jackets, waving up at her room.

Kisa rushed to get dressed as quietly as she could and slowly opened her door. When she saw that the coast was clear, she bolted down three flights of stairs and snuck out the front door. Outside, on the landing, were her friends, Chedder, Jackson, Chaz, Tim, Emerald, Jaylynn, and Melodey; all bundled up in bright yellow and red jackets.

Kisa was very happy to see her friends but she worriedly said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're coming to give you a break," said a slick, black haired boy from the back of the group. He stepped forward and grabbed Kisa's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Kisa let Jackson pull her along, into her group of friends and out onto the lawn. Kisa and her friends talked and walked and eventually found themselves near the outside her estate. Kisa turned back to see, tucked behind the rows of trees and bushes, her room and the small sill.

Jackson still held her hand and decided to pull her close to his side and said, "Do you know what today is?" Kisa smiled and shook her head playfully. "No," she said. "What is today?"

From behind, her best friend Jaylynn hugged her and said, "Happy birthday!" Everyone else came around her and they began to talk again and give her good wishes. They continued to walk down the street that separated her home from the town. Red and yellow trees seemed to camouflage everyone except Kisa, who was in a purple jacket.

Kisa loved her friends and wished these days would never change. Those hopes were quickly dashed by the black Lincoln Towncar that pulled up alongside Kisa and her friends. The backseat window rolled down and within the darkness of the interior, Suko Atlas' face appeared.

"Kisa, what are you doing out here?" Kisa's father said in a condescending voice. "What are you doing with these people?"

Kisa recoiled at her father's rudeness. When she recovered, she grabbed Jackson's hand and began to walk away.

"Kisa Atlas, get back here now," said an authoritative, female voice. The sound made Kisa freeze. Kisa firmly held onto Jackson's hand and began to shake. Jackson placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, we'll be okay." Kisa looked up to see Jackson smiling down on her. She smiled back and let go of his hand. She then turned around, walked back towards the car, and hugged everyone goodbye. Then Jackson took her hand again and led her away from the group. Everyone knew what was happening today and that it meant they would never see each other again. But Jackson pulled Kisa into a hug and whispered in her ear, "We will see each other again."

Kisa's eyes began to water but she hid her tears and walked into the car. She slid into the seats across from her parents and sat near the window, looking at her friends. The car pulled away and as her friends got farther and farther away, Kisa let her tears fall off her still face, her rainy, blue eyes staring into the cloudy grey sky.

The Lincoln Towncar pulled up alongside the lab's administration building. Kisa followed her parents out of the car, solumnly walking up the steps and through the facility's hallways. Kisa knew exactically where they were going, so she absentmindedly followed her parents to their offices, all the while thinking of Jackson's face as she left him on the side of the road.

Kisa began thinking to herself, what if she had run away. All she's ever thought of these past three years is running away. Running away from parents whose love is gone, running away from becoming a partner at a large contracting firm as a high school senior, running away from the disappointment in the eyes of everyone she meets; Kisa just wanted a break.

Her parents stopped in front of white double doors and entered in their security passcodes. Both doors opened simultaneously and they both motioned for Kisa to walk through first. Inside was the whitest room in existence. White curved walls created an eternal feeling for the room and the only color that could be found was the folders on her parent's desks. Kisa plopped down on the only comfortable thing in the room, a white couch that Kisa specifically requested. It was plush and conformed to her body as she sunk down deeper into the seat.

"Kisa, your father and I have something very important to tell you." her mother said. Kilah Atlas was the only person in Kisa's life that really treated her like family. Even then, they could only talk to each other when they were away from Suko. Kisa's father began to neglect Kisa as his daughter when she turned thirteen, thinking that Kisa needed to be treated as an adult now and didn't need any babying. But Kilah never stopped talking to Kisa about life in general. When Kisa had met her friends again in 9th grade, Kilah encouraged Kisa to continue the friendships she had with them. Kilah even congratulated Kisa when Jackson and her began to date. Although, only Kilah knew that.

At school, Kisa only met with her friends when they had classes and clubs together. In 9th grade, rumors began to spread about her friends, so in order to protect each other they made a pact to only see Kisa in class and after school. Though they would still 'kidnap' her after school to go hang out on the beach or at the library.

Kisa wished now that she had just run.

"Kisa, are you even listening to us?" said Kisa's father sharply.

"Hmm, what?" Kisa said absentmindedly.

Her father stood beside his desk and sighed, "Kisa you still have so much more to learn." He spoke in an angered whisper.

Kisa looked down at her sweaty hands and began to fumble with them. She couldn't let her father look down on her anymore.

"You're right father," Kisa said softly. "But that doesn't mean I don't know enough to start." Kisa's voice grew louder and louder. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kisa's voice settled at a socially accepted sound as she waited for their reply. Kilah smiled at her daughter and expectantly looked to her husband.

Suko had turned to face Kisa. He had one hand behind his back. "Well, Kisa, in that case-" Red lights began to flash outside the translucent double doors they just entered through. Muddled footsteps pounded down the adjoining hallway and into the room. These footsteps belonged to a young man but others' footsteps resounded throughout the complex.

Out of breath and urgently trying to say something, the young man heaved his breaths in and out. When he had finally caught his breath, he frightfully said, "Run! Someone has-." He was cut off by a dart to the back of his neck. He slumped to the ground out cold. Kilah let out a sad whimper and moved over to where Kisa was to grab her hand.

A group of masked people entered in a short while after and began to shout, "Get down! Get down!" They had their guns pointed at Kisa and her parents. By this time, Suko was shouting at the top of his lungs, "What are you doing? Get out of my building!"

Kisa looked to the couch behind her and tightened her grip on her mom's hand. Kisa tried to pull her and her mother to safety behind the couch but a gun went off and Kilah's body automatically went limp. Kisa couldn't bring her over the couch, so she left her mom hanging half-way over the couch and crumpled into a ball.

"Idiot!" One of the masked men said. Suko had gone silent either from being shot or seeing his wife slung over their white couch, to his knowledge, dead.

Kisa tried to calm her breathing, thinking somehow, someway the intruders wouldn't notice her. But as she heard footsteps approaching, Kisa cried for the second time today but this time, out of genuine fear.

When the footsteps finally met her, she let out a small, hopeless cry. The man before her paused at first and began to lower his weapon to shoot. Kisa looked up just in time to see him change his mind and raise his weapon to shoot her.

Kisa felt the dart pierce the skin underneath her knee and as the sirum from the dart began to spread, Kisa's last thought was, "Why?"


End file.
